


From the Innermost／6

by Roriy



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roriy/pseuds/Roriy





	From the Innermost／6

精灵的梦并没有被一夜燃烧殆尽，这一夜里，神殿的床依然让Omega燥热难安。  
“你从来都不算话，你——”莱戈拉斯低声说。  
“我没有。”阿拉贡打断了他，眼神真挚，又饱含一些嘲弄的意味。他灰蓝色的眼眸里满载深邃的情谊。精灵望了他一眼——也只敢望一眼，他的脸烧得厉害。男人离他实在是太近了，比他还要高大的身躯散发着混杂着薄荷和烟草味的Alpha信息素的味道。  
他并非不明白那可能出自于Alpha们的求欢本能。然而此前他从没有直面过Alpha的欲望。  
当男人粗喘着分开自己的双腿时，莱戈拉斯以为自己在做梦，就像他以前做的那些亲怜密爱的梦一样。那些梦里，他心爱的Alpha会像这样拥抱他，抬起他的腿，不停爱抚他腿中间的部位，让他为自己释放出矜持下最淫荡也最纯真的那一面。  
“啊……啊……埃斯泰尔……”他下意识往后倾着身子，屁股压在湿滑的水池边上，在地上勾勒出暧昧的痕迹。在渴望已久的Alpha信息素面前，他违背了理智，顺从了爱，把从没被任何人造访过的蜜穴放开，好让心上人亵玩欣赏。神殿外的晚祷还在继续，没人知道密林纯洁高贵的祭司会在Eru的面前对人张开双腿，甘愿当一个耽于情欲的Omega。  
这果真是羞耻的。莱戈拉斯闭上眼睛，咬着嘴唇，努力不让那些呻吟泄露出来。埃斯泰尔的欲望来得比他想象的要深，也更急。这叫他在某些瞬间感到惆怅的欣喜:这是否意味着这个Alpha爱他?  
可——亚玟依偎在他身边的情形还历历在目。那的确比什么都能刺痛莱戈拉斯的心。  
他已经那样拒绝我了不是吗？他不愿意带我走，也不愿意标记我。  
半仰着脸，精灵发出了一声泣吟。  
与他几乎破碎的心相对的，是诚实地吐露蜜液的穴口。男人半跪在他的腿间，压抑着情欲火焰的目光在触及那个入口时变得更深沉。他抬起手，慢慢解开自己的浴袍，把它扔在水上。莱戈拉斯顺着他的动作看回去，不经意看到他胯下的那一根，白皙的脸颊登时变得通红。  
“喜欢吗？”阿拉贡抚着他的脸，轻声问他。纵然他有再强大的意志力，可以在众目睽睽下忍耐不能拥抱莱戈拉斯的痛苦，但也依然无法抗拒眼前的诱惑。不，不是诱惑，那就是——阿拉贡早就明白，那就是他想要做的，占有莱戈拉斯，插入他，让他为自己露出沉湎情欲的表情，即使他是密林高贵的神之侍者。这样肮脏的欲望每每让他无颜面对精灵的纯洁和美好。  
“就让Eru见证我们的结合吧，莱戈拉斯。”  
他说道。带着茧子的手在莱戈拉斯湿透的身体上流连，直到他那溢出生殖液体的穴口。他只往那蜜口里伸进了一根手指，身下的精灵很快就瑟缩起来，无助地呻吟出声。  
“真不可思议……”阿拉贡低声赞叹着。那枚穴口那样窄，那样软，光是触摸，就能让人想象出进入后的销魂滋味。他胯间的东西简直吊得发痛，痛得他快以为自己再不结合就要死了，但手下的动作竟然出奇的轻柔。他俯下身，把脸埋进精灵粉红的颈子里，柔情难掩地吮吻那里柔嫩的肌肤。今晚他暂时忘却了一切，他不再是洛汗的星之鹰，他也不再是密林的祭司。神殿是他们的爱巢，金池是他们的婚床，万千的祷告声都是他们的祝歌。他无法把这一切都倾吐给莱戈拉斯，他只能用力地占有他，让他为自己疯狂。  
“莱戈拉斯,”他捧住精灵酡红的脸，低声说，“你要永远、永远记住我——”  
他话未说完，似乎已经被信息素迷惑的精灵已经欺身压了过来。他的身躯轻飘飘地落在男人赤裸的怀里。Alpha的信息素叫他快乐得要晕过去了，他攀住阿拉贡的肩膀，在自己思慕已久的唇上亲吻吮吸。  
我怎能忘记你?他闭上眼睛，任凭情欲之火把自己烧得更透。  
男人的手在他挺翘的臀部上揉了几把，充满色情意味地撩开那层湿透的布料，继而从臀缝里伸了进去，带着茧子的手拂过被爱液沾湿的会阴，直到Omega挺起来的根部。他借着这样的位置，把怀里的Omega按了一通，直到那穴口柔软得快要融化的时候，才将手抽出来，握在精灵的腰上，提着他插入。  
“……啊……呜……啊啊啊……”  
怀里的身躯止不住地发抖。Alpha的欲望来得太强烈，即便莱戈拉斯已经足够湿软，那样庞大又坚硬的一根还是让他感到了被撑开的痛。  
痛又怎么样?他抱着埃斯泰尔的肩，耳朵贴在男人的胸口，皱着眉感受这种甜蜜的痛，他甚至希望那根东西能再深一些，最好永远留在自己的身体里，让他含着它，用子宫接纳它的播种。  
男人压着他的身体，一寸寸进入着，直到他们严丝合缝地相连。他们拥在一起，彼此压抑着极深的喘息。交合的滋味比以往任何一次都要美好，在思念的煅烤下，连必要的扩张都显得多余。阿拉贡搂着怀里柔软的身躯，在精灵泛红的耳边留下亲吻。精灵的左手仍然小心翼翼地抓在他受伤的右肩上，他把那只左手拿在掌心里轻轻揉捏着，下身开始沉而重的挺入。  
“……啊……啊……啊……啊……”  
“叫出声来吧，我的精灵，”阿拉贡顶着他，搂着他的腰，亲吻他泛红的下巴，“为了我。”  
那件湿透的袍子还贴在莱戈拉斯的身上，给那具白皙的身体增添了更多的情趣诱惑。他不忍放开眼前的美景，向上顶着精灵的身体，一边贴在精灵湿透的胸口吮咬那两颗肉粒。  
精灵抱着他的颈子，呜咽着泣吟起来，过多的快感在他的腹内被压实了、填满了，而男人还不准备放过他。他不经意看见Eru石像的侧脸，那叫他羞愧得无地自容，只能夹紧双腿，让男人带着自己的理智滑往深渊。  
“……哦，莱戈拉斯……”男人粗重的喘息声在他耳畔响起来，他顶着精灵的柔软内里，刹那间感觉自己更硬也更痛了。他无言地搂紧那具身体，让那柔软的地方含着自己，将精灵放平。那之后他抬起精灵的腿，朝里耸了耸腰。很快他就听见了爱侣的呻吟，一种别样的满足感几乎在他的心房里炸开来。  
“埃斯泰尔……啊……”精灵躺在他的臂弯里，迷茫地望着他，他的双腿顺从地勾在男人的腰上，以便男人更深地进入自己。男人在他体内再次抽动的时候，他感觉自己快要疯了。那根东西就埋在他体内最脆弱的凸起处不断涨大，不断摩擦。就着交合的姿势，男人甚至捉住他的膝盖，在里面挺腰插捣起来。他被男人插得迷乱不已，张开的唇和腿一样合不拢，嘴角不住往下留涎水。Eru的脸偶尔在迷乱中闪现于他的眼前，叫他羞耻地合起眼睛。  
这算什么? 阿拉贡发现了他的表情，玩味地笑了，刻意回以更粗暴的操法。他就是要在神面前侵犯他，与他结合在一起。他按下莱戈拉斯痉挛的小腹，不可自拔地激烈地骑着他，一次比一次狂野，一次比一次猛烈。身下的Omega几乎被他操得变成了一个泉眼，每一次插入都伴随着爱液的喷溅。  
当男人膨大的前端插入精灵的宫颈时，莱戈拉斯浑身颤抖着，终于哭了起来。  
“啊……啊啊啊……埃斯泰尔,我……我爱……你……”  
维持着与他交合的姿势，先前那样疯狂的律动突然停下了。  
男人端详着他满是情泪的脸，怜爱地贴上他的额头。  
“我也是，莱戈拉斯。”  
他咬了咬牙，脱缰的欲兽在这一刻终于回笼。他往后撤出腰身，从Omega湿软的穴里拔出。随着他的抽出，那里“啵”的一声，源源不断地往外流着混了精水的情液。他压下腰，在精灵同样被染湿的腿根出磨蹭抽送着，把精液都射在了精灵的下腹上。  
就在这一刻，他看见Omega那合不拢的穴口痉挛了一下，勾在自己腰上的腿倏然间收紧了。随着精灵的一声低叫，那里射出了一股湿液。  
潮吹后的omega混沌着脑袋，大概还没能从在Eru面前被操到潮吹这件事里清醒过来，一双蓝眼睛依恋地望着自己的Alpha。埃斯泰尔并没有标记他，但对于莱戈拉斯而言，这已经不再重要了。  
两人额头贴着额头，喘息了一阵子，渐渐从疯狂里回神。过了许久，男人放下他环在自己腰际的腿，与他胸口相贴地接了个吻。  
“我向你保证……”阿拉贡说，“总有一天，我会带走你。”


End file.
